Her Father's Wings
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: It is years after Yami's death. Duel Monsters is rebirthing itself in teens, and Yami's daughter must now rise to walk in his footsteps...
1. Default Chapter

Her Father's Wings

Woooooooot

This fic is about Seina, Yami's daughter, and don't worry, there will be plenty of references good and bad.

I don't own Yugioh, and technically I don't own Anshi's children

The pairings and children are as follows...

Anthy and Yami: Seina (female)

Malik and Anshi: Anubis (male) Sheta (female)

Ishtaru and Bakura: Shinta (male adopted)

Kaylynn and Seto: Tasuki (male) Kakyo (male)

Jonouchi and Jetta: Subaru (male)

Otogi-san and Shizuka: Hikaru (female)

Yugi (unmarried, took Seina in after...)

Anzu (killed by rabid plot bunnies)

Now, you may notice that me, Anshi-chan, PFM and Jetta are in this...I mean come on, would you really want Yugi and Anzu? Yami and Anzu? I mean yes I know you all wanted me to pair Seto and Yami...sorry guys! But still...Seto and Isis? Jeez!

Anyways here is the summary

Seina has grown up without really knowing what her parents were really like. But now that Duel Monsters has hit Japan once more, an organization known as Kureranga has come to use the game to open a doorway to "Neverwhere", the underworld. Through guidance of some cards and some objects from Egypt, Seina and her friends and family must re-create destiny...

Everyone will be described.

Tell me what you think, and what Duel Monster you think I should use as a character's favorite. Seina is trying to decide between the Black Magician and Koryu: The Godslayer Dragon. (But her "special" card is the Chaos Rayith)

Enjoy!

4900234932489249239804892

Her Father's Wings

Duel Madness

_Gotta play my dragon_

_See the glint of fear in your eyes_

_Walkin' in my fiery footsteps_

_To be the best of all time_

_And now you wanna challenge me_

_You think you're gonna win_

_Well watch my dragon come from the sky_

_And the real game can begin_

Seina looked at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed her still damp lightning-bolt bangs to either side of her face and ran a comb through her lightning-bolt streaked, red and black hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. She threw on a pair of jeans and a double belt while searching for her black tank top. She found it and slipped it on and grabbed her studded dog-collar from its place on the shelf and stuck two Ankh-shaped earrings into their places in her ear.

She walked downstairs where her uncle and adopted father, Yugi, was waiting for her. Seina had been waiting for this day since forever. She would finally find out who her father was, and how the hell to play Duel Monsters.

Yugi had vast assortments of photographs laying on the table alongside a deck of cards and a strange gold triangular pendant. There were unopened letters sitting around and a lone VHS tape sat on the table like a black eye. He smiled at Seina as she walked down the stairs, and she smiled back.

The clock chimed noon. Seina and Yugi sat down before Yugi began.

"Seina, your father, Yami, was one of the best friends I ever had." Yugi said, passing her photographs of the two of them when they were in their teen years. That's all that Yugi seemed to have. There were no pictures of anyone past the age of twenty.

Seina knew that Yugi and her father weren't brothers. But what she didn't know was soon to follow. Yugi handed her more pictures, explaining as he went.

"Yami was the reincarnation of a pharaoh from ancient Egypt. He came into my life when I was sixteen, when I finished the Sennen Puzzle. With him alongside me, we played a game called 'Duel Monsters'..." Yugi handed Seina the deck and the puzzle.

"The game started out innocently enough, but soon escalated from fighting for my grandfather's soul at Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom, to fighting to save your Uncle Malik from Ishtaru and saving the world from Doom, or Dartz. The game soon became our bond, our life."

Seina looked through the deck, it seemed to be a fusion of what Yugi referred to as 'Yami's' deck and 'Anthy's. Seina had heard about Duel Monsters. It was coming back into her generation. She looked back at Yugi.

"What did they do? For a living, I mean." Seina asked. Yugi sighed and smiled.

"Your father was a professional duelist. He was always at a tournament as 'the person to beat'."

"And my mom?"

"Your mother, Anthy, was a singer. In fact, the day you came home from the hospital, she wrote a song about you. She was an incredible singer. People would come from all over Japan just to hear her..." Yugi's voice trailed off, purple eyes dimming a bit. Seina looked at him, and at the pictures of her father.

Her father and her mother had gotten married the moment they turned 18. Seina was born a year later. She never had any memories of her parents...except for a splash of red and soulless eyes.

"Uncle Yugi...how did they die?"

Yugi took a deep breath.

"You father went off to duel one day at one of the biggest tournaments ever. Anthy had brought you along. I was there, your Uncle Malik and Aunt Anshi were there with their children, Anubis and Sheta. Otogi-san and Shizuka with their child, Hikaru. Ishtaru and Bakura were there, along with Seto and Kaylynn and their newborn twins, Tasuki and Kakyo. Jonouchi and Jetta were there with Subaru as well."

Yugi paused before continuing.

"It was the final round, and Yami was dueling with an up-and-coming duelist named Hotohori Myusa. The two were down to about 2000 life points and Yami didn't have a monster to guard. The kid attacked with his Celtic Guardian, and Yami was knocked back. Someone had set a trap, and the instant Yami stepped backwards, a bomb went off under his feet."

Yugi paused again, as if this memory was getting to him. Seina listened intently. She wanted to know.

"Anthy and Seto were the first to him, and by then he was barely breathing. He smiled weakly and whispered 'Now the _real_ game can begin'...and then closed his eyes for the last time..."

Seina's eyes pleaded to know more, and Yugi went on.

"Anthy went on for about a year before she died. She was at a concert singing a song that she and Yami had written a day or two after she found out she was pregnant. The song was called 'Duelist Child' and it had the words 'You watch my dragon come from the sky and now the real game can begin'. Anthy had just gotten to that line when a someone who had been stalking Anthy charged onto stage and shot her."

Seina sank back in her chair. Yugi took the VHS and walked over to the VCR.

"Yami wanted you to become a duelist. And now that the game is coming back, I think it might be better if you did."

Yugi solemly pressed play on the VCR, and Seina began to cry as she watched her parents' wedding video.

She would become a duelist, and this is her story...

09238908239043904234902

You like? The next chapter is soon to come!


	2. Duelist Child Tournament!

Her Father's Wings

Well...

Um...

(insert sound of crickets here)

Seina is 16

Kakyo and Tasuki enter this chapter!

Duel Child!!!

PH34R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And then some!

Well...you wondered what I'm gonna do!

SEEEEEEEEEETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And Kaylynn!

Mew!

Again...PH34R

Let's go!

39023490289023498428902

Her Father's Wings

Duelist Child Tournament!!

_One day the whole world looks _

_Like an open page_

_You've been dancing as fast as you can_

_With a smile on your face_

_And the earth and the sky they open together_

_To carry me away as light as a feather_

_Chase the clouds from the ground_

_In the big blue sky_

_Don't want to watch it all go by_

_So I'm gonna fly_

Even though Seina had learned to duel less than a day ago, Yugi noticed that she was already as good (if not better) than her parents. She seemed to understand what her cards were saying, like Anthy, she listened to them. Yugi saw many of Anthy's good and bad points in her. Her inner understanding of her cards, her short fuse, etc... But Yugi also noticed Yami in her. Her actions, her temper, her stance, she was indeed Yami's daughter.

Seina wore the Sennen Puzzle in the same manner that Yugi has, on a silver chain. There was still magic in it, Yugi could sense it. He dug through his keepsake drawer and pulled out a metal ear clip. It contained not only Anthy's duel disk, but her link to Chimera. It was to be Seina's.

The doorbell rang, and Yugi answered it.

"Seto!"

"Yugi!"

"Kaylynn!"

"Yugi-kun!"

Seina was heard jumping from the stairs and onto the landing before rushing into the front hallway and into the arms of Seto. Their twins, Kakyo and Tasuki, appeared behind Seto. They all laughed as he swung her in a circle. After the swinging, Yugi brought them into the dining room, where they could sit and talk.

"Yugi, there is going to be another tournament here in Domino." Seto said.

"I see. Are your sons participating?"

"Yes. It's open to both teams and singles, but they must be under 20. The rules are basically the same as when I did Battle City, but instead of puzzle cards, you collect jewel shards."

"Are the duel disks the same?"

"Yeah, but more 'real'. I'd like to see Seina with Anthy's disk..."

"I was planning to give it to her soon."

"It starts tomorrow, noon. You need seven shards to make it to the 'final arena'."

Seto's voice then dropped to a whisper, for Seina, Tasuki and Kakyo were off in other rooms dueling.

"I think that there is something deeper. Industrial Illusions is sponsoring it. Pegasus's grandchildren are advertising it."

"Yui and Maze? Do you think..."

"I wouldn't take chances."

That evening, Seina received her invitation to the tournament. She showed it to Yugi, and then said that she'd have to go and buy a duel disk. Yugi shook his head and said that she already had one. Yugi showed her the ear-clip. Seina began to laugh.

"That's a duel disk? You're joking."

"No. It was your mother's disk and it was her connection to all electronic devices in the world."

Yugi clipped it to Seina's left ear and guided her finger to where the button was. She clicked it and a strange whirring sound was heard.

The middle of her forearm exposed a circle that jutted up to become the deck holder for the disk. Two long rods shot from one side, becoming what would be the card holder and information receiver. Spikes lined the end of card slot rods that appeared. Her LP counter flashed brightly and waited for a duel. The ear-clip expanded to cover her ear and wires plugged into her neck. A blue info-screen jutted out and folded in front of Seina's left eye.

"Woah...this was Mom's? All this stuff happened instantly and it didn't hurt." Seina asked.

You have the gene...Chimera is yours now.Yugi thought before nodding to Seina.

"How do I make it retract? And it won't spring up again if I sleep on it...right?"

"Say 'Chimera, retract disk' to make it retract itself, and it only activates to your fingerprint." Yugi said before leading her into the yard and telling her to lay a monster in face-up attack mode.

Seina summoned the Black Unicorn, and was amazed to see it manifest before her. It looked so..._real_.

The next morning came fast. Seina dressed in her duelist gear (think of a hybrid of Yami, Varin and Amelda's outfits) and placed the Sennen Puzzle around her neck. She ate breakfast and hugged Yugi before heading off to hear the starting whistle. She was determined to become the winner.

She met Tasuki and Kakyo on the way.

Tasuki and Kakyo were fraternal twins. Tasuki had shoulder length mahogany hair, cobalt-blue eyes and dressed like Seto. He was bold, outgoing, and if he hated you, you'd know it. Kakyo, on the other hand, was a long-time admirer of Yami. He dressed like him as best he could. Kakyo had short dark brown (almost black) hair and grayish-blue eyes. Tasuki was always looking out for Kakyo, because Kakyo was blind.

But mind you, that blindness didn't stop him from dueling. On the contrary, Kakyo had sort of a "second sight". He knew what card he had, what card the enemy played, his current LP, and just about anything about a duel. He and Tasuki had become one of the greatest team duelists ever.

"Hello! Are you going to the tournament?" Seina asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll have to duel." Tasuki said.

"Not right off the bat. We have to at least have some self-control."

"I hear that you have a fusion deck." Kakyo asked.

"Yeah, it's a mix of my mother and father's decks. We'd better hurry or we'll be late, come on!" Seina said.

There were literally hundreds of duelists at the meeting place. Seina waved good-bye to Kakyo and Tasuki. She wandered around the plaza where the duelists stood. She saw no one she knew, but was hoping that she wasn't crushed by anyone too early. She saw an envelope, and her name was on it. She scooped it off the ground and it surrendered a red jewel shard and a note about rules.

At noon, the starting whistle blew and people spread out. Tasuki and Kakyo were already dueling. Seina slipped the note and shard into her pocket and walked around. She walked around randomly for about ten minutes before a boy with short blonde hair and a smug look on his face singled her out.

"Hey, you're the daughter of Yami. I'm Fernier, and I challenge you to a duel." He said.

"I accept. Prepare to die."

Seina clicked the button on her ear clip and her opponent stepped back as her duel disk emerged. Seina clicked her deck into the holder and pulled five cards. She watched Fernier closely as he made his first move.

"I place one card face-down and place Stargazer in attack mode!"

Seina saw a great white wolf stand before her, attempting to intimidate her with loud growls and snarls. Seina just shook it off.

"I play two cards face-down and play Naaza, the Black Unicorn in attack mode!"

Naaza was not intimidated by the wolf. She was the personification of wild.

"Naaza! Attack!"

With one swift jump, Naaza crushed Stargazer's skull under her hooves. 600 damage was done to Fernier. He scowled and looked at Naaza, and at Seina behind. Her two face-down cards glared at him, daring him to risk anything. He placed another card face-down and placed Silver Fang in defense mode.

"I play Kakui in defense mode. And I end my turn."

"I play Fianna---the winter wolf, in defense mode and play Rite of Fire!"

Flames erupted from the ground and Seina cried as the flames enveloped her unicorn. She clicked a button and her trap card activated.

"Trap! Phoenix Gift!!!"

Naaza was consumed, but the flames wheeled around and attacked Fernier. They each took 2000 points of damage.

Score: Seina 2000 LP Fernier 1400

"You die now." Seina hissed.

She drew her card and looked at her little cat-like fairy sitting on the field. A grin spread over her face.

"In the Land of Visible Pain, there reigned a mage whose sole purpose in life was to destroy. When Kakui was hit by this mage's spell, she became insanely powerful. Her body changed, and she soon became known as the Chaos Rayith! Magic card activate! Chaos Rising Ritual!"

A bright light sprang up before Kakui and she was soon surrounded by a brilliant light. From the light came a panther-like creature. It was as tall as a horse, and sported great white bird wings. Its body was adorned with gold ornaments and jewelry. It fixed its gold eyes on Fernier and screeched.

"Chaos Rayith Attack! Shining Blaze!"

A beam of silvery blue light shot from the Chaos Rayith's mouth and hit Fernier dead on. He cried out in pain as his LP dropped to zero. The Chaos Rayith and Seina shouted in victory. The CR ran over to Seina and Seina hugged her. They were each other. The bond was there.

Fernier surrendered his jewel shard, and Seina watched as the two she now had melded into one larger piece. Seina grinned and retracted her disk.

"Watch out champions, I'm coming for ya!"

243403084380234890329082329034

Well...next chapter!

Ready?


	3. Black Magician Knight

Her Father's Wings

Here we go!

In this chapter...

Déjà vu-----Pandora style!!!!

And a little slip of the Sennen Puzzle

In other words...

HISTORY REPEATING ITSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

So there.

And in conclusion...

I don't know what I'm doing.

I'm making this up as I go along.

Anyways...

Ready?

Steady?

Careful?

GO!!!!!!!!!!

30932404302-0344-03

Her Father's Wings

Black Magician Knight

_Stormy night, _

_Crazy wind is blowing to your heart over and over_

_Don't be worried_

_Painful day like this time is good for you_

_Gloomy sight_

_But remember, night time is not going on forever_

Seina laughed to herself as she walked away from her second victory since Fernier. She now had four jewel shards and was on her way to the fifth. But instead of challenging the next person she saw, she stopped into a fast food restaurant for some lunch/snacking. Hell, even a duelist got hungry every once in a while.

Seto, Kaylynn, and Yugi were all gathered in the living room of the Kaiba mansion, watching the various newscasts about the tournament. Seto, of course, smelled a rat in the whole tournament. He was convinced that something was wrong.

A reporter came on and began interviewing duelists.

"I'm here with Fernier Okami, a duelist who came from Kyoto. I heard that you were eliminated right off the bat, can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, I made the mistake of challenging the daughter of the King of Games..."

"I guess that would make her the Princess of Games."

"Hell yeah. She started right away with a black unicorn, then wiped me out with something called a Chaos Rayith. She's ruthless when she's dueling."

"Some bystanders have donated footage of the duel. We'll play it now."

The three watched the whole duel, start to end.

"Well, she is Yami's daughter." Seto muttered.

"She's probably mobbed by people wanting to duel her by now." Kaylynn said.

Seina walked around in the park for a while after her lunch. She stretched her arms and yawned. Only three more until...something. Seina shook her head and kept walking.

"Daughter of Darkness."

Seina whirled around to see a man standing before her in mage robes. She narrowed her eyes.

"I challenge you to a duel. In ten minutes, meet me under that tent."

Seina's eyes fell onto a red and yellow circus tent. The mage person vanished in a puff of smoke. Seina whipped out her cell phone and informed Yugi of what was happening. He warned her to be careful. Seina promised that she would before hanging up and walking into the tent. Before her was a box, a tall box that a magician would use. The front opened and Seina saw a sign that beckoned her to enter.

She did.

When the box opened again, Seina stepped out into a dark room and saw a computer turn itself on. It revealed all information about her father, his level, his favorite card, etc.

"Who's creeping around in the shadow?!" Seina shouted, clicking her duel disk to life.

"The one to kill you." Said a voice.

Dim lights flicked on, and the same mage-person appeared.

"Now, history shall repeat. I challenge you to a duel."

"I accept."

"Follow me."

Seina followed the man down a few flights of stairs and into a room. Something set her skin like gooseflesh, and she froze, looking around the room.

"You sense the magic items in this room. Come."

The man beckoned to her on a magic circle. Seina took a deep breath and strode into the barrier. The moment she did, the magic activated and ethernal chains wrapped around her ankles, preventing her from escaping. She didn't cry in surprise, in fact, she clenched her teeth and prepared for Hell on Earth.

"You don't know...do you?"

"Know what?

"I was an aspiring magician, following a magician specializing in escapes. When I heard he joined a duelist named Malik Ishtar, I was thrilled. But when I heard that a boy named Yami no Yugi defeated him and turned him mad, I swore revenge on him and his kin."

"You're dueling me for revenge?"

"Not only revenge, but for the revenge of my masters, Yui and Maze, children of Pegasus J. Crawford."

Seina curled her hands into fists.

"Shut up and let's duel."

"By the way, call me Pandemonium."

"Just make your move."

Pandemonium placed two cards facedown and Mystic Clown in defense mode.

Seina studied the cards in her hand. Naaze, two magic cards, a Black Magician and the Black Magician Knight card. She drew, coming up with her Bone Wall trap card. She placed it and one of her other magic cards facedown, Naaza in attack mode, but cautious of the facedown card of Pandemonium.

"I activate Brain Control! Then I sacrifice both your unicorn and my clown to summon the Black Magician!"

A Black Magician clad in red and yellow with tan skin and white hair glared down at Seina with the utmost malice. It knew her blood. It remembered. It twirled its staff and a beam of black magic shot straight for her, hitting her dead on. Seina cried out in pain, but now forming some sort of plan about what she's supposed to do.

1500

Seina shook her head and drew her card. She smirked.

"I activate Whisper, then with your Black Magician on my field, I can activate the Knight's title! I sacrifice your Black Magician to summon the Black Magician Knight!!!"

Seina's smile broadened at the sight of her knight. It was...special...somehow.

"Attack!!"

1500

Pandemonium drew a card, ready now for the torment to really begin. He resurrected his Black Magician, daring Seina to make her move. Seina drew a card and placed her Bone Wall Trap down. She then placed her Naga Dragon in defense mode. Then, thinking that she had the upper hand, she equipped Sword of Dark Destruction to her Knight, and attacked.

"Activate! Sin Atonement!"

BMK was forced back next to Seina, bound by holy chains to a great cross made entirely of silver and other holy items. His face was trying so hard to mask his pain from Seina. But she knew, deep inside her...she could feel it too.

"Now, Black Magician! Attack her Naga!"

"Activate! Bone Wall! Negates the attack for this turn!"

Seina had escaped her demise this turn, but what was there for her to do? Her BMK was in pain, and her Naga wouldn't stand up to an attack from the Black Magician.

Suddenly, as strange light came from the Sennen Puzzle. Seina closed her eyes and before her was shown a boy about her age (along with her hair) in the same predicament. The end was upon him, but his Black Magician released his soul in order to save his master and friend. When the glow faded, Seina knew what she had seen.

She saw the past, she saw her father.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the card she had just drawn. She looked up at her Knight with sad eyes. This was something she would have to do. She looked back at the card, and at her Naga. She placed the card face-down, hoping that this would work. Pandemonium placed his Psycho Puppet in attack mode, its ATK less than her Naga. But then, he placed Soul Vengence, the new card that allowed monsters to attack opponents directly, if there are no monsters to guard. But the Puppet attacked, and sacrificed itself to destroy the Naga. Seina was open to attack.

The vision of her father flashed in her head once more as she saw the Black Magician rushing for her.

"Activate! Guardian of Gaia!! I devote all but one of my life points to free any monster I chose and to activate its effect if I desire!"

Seina looked up at her Knight.

"I release my Black Magician Knight, and use its effect to destroy your Black Magician!"

Seina then added a second Sword of Dark Destruction to her Magician, raising its ATK to 3300.

And she didn't hold back.

Pandemonium screamed in pain and dropped to the floor, unconscious. The magic circle released Seina, and she turned to her Black Magician Knight. No words were exchanged verbally, but their hearts spoke volumes. They were each other's guardians. Each other's hopes. Like the Black Magician to Yami, the Black Magician Knight would be there for Seina.

Seina looked back at the Sennen Puzzle and smiled. This was her father's only way to speak to her...and it spoke through the past. She gathered up her cards, retracted her duel disk, and retrieved her jewel shard from Pandemonium. But before she left the room, she stopped, turning to see a large computer screen that had emerged from the wall. A picture of the Thousand Eye Restrict appeared, and voices spoke.

"Very good, Seina. No less than expected from the Princess of Games."

"Yes. But you'll never defeat us."

Seina glared.

"Just one wrong move and to Hell you'll go, so don't mess with me." Seina said sharply before leaving the room, and then the tent where she was invited.

The future...would prove...interesting...

320-94-23094-230894029384023983098

The chapter end!

I'm open to all ideas if you're struck with inspiration!

More to come!


End file.
